Rune Factory Heroes
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to Rune Factory Arena! Join our heroes as they put down the greatest threats to their world in epic battles! Good shall not be defeated! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. START

**SUPER MASTOUR PRESENTS**

**A SEQUEL TO _RUNE FACTORY ARENA  
_**

**RUNE FACTORY HEROES**

**CHAPTER I**

**Introduction**

_It has been about six months since the Defeat of the Legendary Golem and the Restoration of the World._

_Our heroes spent the rest of their eternal afterlives with their families, chatting with each other, and training._

_All seemed peaceful, but they knew evil does not take a break, that evil will always be around the corner..._

_However, they will always be ready to combat it wherever, and whenever, it strikes._

000000000

"What makes you think you will be a good candidate for this job?" the earth god, Terrable, asked a ghost, who looked an awfully lot like Dolce.

"Well..." the ghost girl said, "As you see, I am already dead, and I am very experienced with rowdy dead people. I think I have the capabilities of being a great god of the Underworld."

"Hm..." a tall man with green hair said, "Alright... You'll get notified tomorrow."

"Thank you!" the ghost girl said and floated away.

"She seems like a good candidate." the previous god of the Underworld said, "I hope she makes it... I want to retire. This place isn't very comfortable..."

"It's hell.." the tall green haired man said, "It's not supposed to be comfortable..."

"Calm down, Krieg.." Terrable said to the man,

"I'm the god of war! Calming down is not in my nature!" Krieg roared, "Hmph! I'm going back to my fortress!"

000000000

"HRAH!" a familiar voice yelled, it was Aden, who was sparring with Raguna in the Spirit Training Chamber.

"ARGH!" Raguna fell back, "Damn!"

"I have gotten stronger, haven't I?" Aden chuckled,

"Yeah..." Raguna mumbled and rubbed his shoulder, "You sure have."

"I think we should rest now." Aden said, "We have been going on for quite a while."

"Sure.. I'm up for a break." Raguna laughed and walked to the exit,

"Unless you want to turn the gravity on.." Aden said with a sly smile,

"You're on!" Raguna grunted and ran to the exit building, which was like one of the Kremlin's onion top towers, and pulled down a lever.

"Woah!" Aden said as the gravity was raised, "That's more like it!"

"Blitz Faust!" Raguna said and surprise attacked the Earthmate.

000000000

"Let's see..." Aquaticus said as he looked at the expansive sea in the mortal world, "Yep! Everything is calm and good!"

"Aquaticus!" Venti walked in, "I brought us some lunch!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Aquaticus chuckled and grabbed the silver platter, "Though... Fish? Come on, is this an insult?"

"No no!" Venti chuckled, "It's what I had!"

"That's true." Fiersome walked in, "I cooked it myself." he made a spark of flame shoot from his finger,

"And I tenderized!" the Legendary Golem laughed and cracked his stone knuckles,

"Where is Terrable?" Aquaticus asked, seeing his boss was not there,

"He went interviewing." Venti answered, "He's looking for a new god of the Underworld."

"Oh... That's cool!" Aquaticus said, "Look's like the boss will be missing this great lunch!"

"Or will I?" a deep voice asked, it was the god in question,

"Ah! Boss!" Aquaticus said in shock, "Hello!"

"I'm so glad you could join us, Grandpa Terrable!" Venti said, "I made this meal just for Aqua- Em... All of us!" she stammered.

"Oh.." Fiersome chuckled, "I see."

"See what?" the Legendary Golem asked, oblivious to the situation,

"Nothing." Terrable chuckled, "So, Let's eat!"

"Couldn't agree more!" the Golem laughed and they all sat down.

00

"Ah..." Fiersome said, "That was good."

"It sure was..." Terrable groaned, "Mighty fine!"

"I couldn't eat another bite!" the Legendary Golem said, "Or, maybe yes." he chuckled and grabbed a huge fish and ate it whole.

"Did you like it?" Venti asked Aquaticus,

"Sure did!" Aquaticus smiled, "Thanks so much, Venti!"

"You're welcome.." Venti mumbled,

"So!" Fiersome said, trying to ease the awkwardness, "How about it? Ready to go on patrol?"

"Nah..." Terrable mumbled, "Harvest King is there for us."

"Thanks, boss." Aquaticus said,

"I should get on my job.." the Legendary Golem said, "I have to destroy an asteroid that is a little too close to the moon."

"Aye... God of Destruction." Terrable laughed, "I almost remembered when that was a bad thing..." he said and started to ponder, along with his fellow gods...

**I do not own Rune Factory! Please Enjoy!**


	2. SPECIAL- Battle of Gods

Rune Factory Heroes

Chapter 2

Special

**Battle of Gods**

**The Year 120,000 B.Z**

"I... can't... Go on..." Aquaticus grunted as he collapsed, KO'd,

"Terrable... Stop him..." Fiersome groaned as he fell on his knees, pointing at a very familiar figure.

"So." the Legendary Golem said, "It seems even the world's guardian gods stand no chance against my pure form... What a pity." he chuckled,

"We will stop you!" the Shadow Dragon goddess yelled,

"We're still up, Golem!" Terrable growled, "Wait until you taste the power of the Great Guardian of the World!"

"Let's just see what you hold, Terrable." the Golem smiled, "HA!" he dashed and delivered a punch,

"RAH!" Terrable blocked it with his arm, "Take this!" he delivered a powerful kick to the god's stomach,

"ARGH!" the Golem fell back, "Take this!" he launched a horrid black sphere,

"Watch out!" the Shadow dragon said and smacked the attack away,

"HA!" the Golem appeared and smashed her down.

"AH!" the Shadow goddess screamed,

"GRAH!" Terrable yelled and came from the side and delivered a crippling kick,

"AUGH!" the Golem roared,

"DIE!" Terrable smashed him down,

"DAMN!"

"You will pay!" the Shadow goddess screamed and unleashed a black wave,

"AHHH!" The Golem yelled as he was sent into a crumbling building.

"Divine Power!" Terrable smashed the ground, sending a huge fissure towards the Golem's landing place,

"Ha!" the Golem flew upwards, avoiding the attack, "HAH!" he yelled and launched a black sphere,

"Gah!" Terrable barely avoided the sphere, however, the explosion still hurt him.

"Ha ha!" the Golem yelled, "DESTROY EVERYTHING!" he made an even larger black sphere on top of him,

"No!" the Shadow goddess screamed,

"We have to get them out of here!" Terrable yelled and looked at his fellow comrades,

"Alright!" the Shadow dragon said, and the two dashed and carried their friends, Terrable the two young ones and the Shadow goddess Fiersome.

ZZIIPP! they teleported.

"RAH!" The Legendary Golem roared and launched the huge black ball.

SSHWWWWEEEOOOOOM! the Sphere roared as it descended.

"Hmph!" the Golem looked up to the sky, "They fled! Hah! They aren't the only ones who could do that!" he yelled.

ZZIIPP!

RARAAARARAA! the Sphere started to crack the ground.

0000000000

"What could that be?" an elf woman said as the sphere got ever so closer,

"I-I don't... know.." a human soldier mumbled,

"I told you the end was near!" a dwarf said as he started to run.

"Wha!?" an Earthmate yelled.

0000000000

SHWEEOOO- KRAKA!

The sphere struck the ground,

KRAKAKAAKAKAKABBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion spread across the entire planet!

**0000000000**

"No..." the Shadow Dragon goddess said as she saw the slow destruction of the mortal world,

"That blasted fiend..." Terrable growled, "He will pay!"

"Will I?" the Legendary Golem's voice called from behind, he had entered heaven.

"How!"

"I have my ways." the Golem chuckled, "Now... Let us begin.."

"Yes!" Terrable roared and charged,

"Ha!" the Golem laughed,

"RAH!" Terrable stopped in front of him, then changed into dragon form,

"What?!"

"RAH!" dragon Terrable chomped down on the Golem,

"AUGH!"

"I got him!" the Shadow Dragon goddess said and also transformed into her dragon form, "RAH!" she chomped down on the Golem's lower half.

"AHHH!" The Golem yelled as he was being crushed,

"RAHH!" Terrable gave a great yank, ripping the Golem in half,

"ARGHH!" The Golem roared as his black goo shot out,

"GRAH!" the Shadow Dragon said as she was covered in the slime,

"DRAH!" Terrable threw the Golem away, "RAAAHHH!" he shot a devestating beam from his mouth to follow the fied.

KRAKAKAAKAKAKABBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

The beam's explosion shook heaven!

"That should take care of him.." Terrable grunted, reverted to human form, "Yeah?" he turned to his comrade,

"Ragh..." the Shadow goddess groaned as she tried to shake off the goo on her,

"Huh!?" Terrable said as the goo started to move,

"RAH!?"

Schlooomph! The goo started to envelop the goddess,

"WHAT?!" Terrable said in shock,

Schooloolmph! The goo compacted the great dragon and started to form the Golem's Pure Form shape,

then started to gather stones.

"HAAA!" the Legendary Golem regenerated back to life, "ALRIGHT!" he said as he looked at his arms, "This power!"

"What did you do!?" Terrable said, "Where is she?!"

"She's part of me now!" The Legendary Golem laughed, his Pure form having black lines running across his rocky skin, the same thing was on the goddess' dragon scales, "I have her power!"

"You monster!" Terrable yelled and charged, delivering a powerful punch to the fiend's face, however, it did squat.

"Hehehehe..." the Golem chuckled, unfazed,

"Wha?" Terrable muttered in disbelief, "No..."

"Take this!" the Golem roared and delivered a powerful karate chop to the earth god's neck, instant KO!

"Augh..." Terrable groaned as he collapsed...

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **


	3. SPECIAL- Battle of Gods Pt 2

Rune Factory Heroes

Chapter 3

**SPECIAL!**

**Battle of Gods- Part Two**

"Sir... I have failed..." Terrable groaned, "The mortal world is in peril..."

"Relax..." Dieus mumbled, "The Golem's spree stops here..."

"How, sir? He's just too powerful..." Terrable muttered, "He absorbed her..."

"I know.." Dieus muttered, "Look... I will let you defeat him.. Take these.." he said and handed him some blue earrings,

"What are these?" Terrable muttered,

"These are the Magna earrings..." Dieus said, "They will help you in your battle.. Go.. Put them on."

"If you say so." Terrable grumbled and placed them on his ears,

SHWEEOOOM!

"WOAH!" Terrable yelled in surprise, "This is incredible! My power is much higher!"

"Now go!" Dieus said, "Defeat your enemy!"

"Yes!" Terrable said and flew off.

0000000000

"Ha ha ha ha!" the Golem laughed as he charged up an even greater black sphere over the surface of the ruined planet, "I WILL DESTROY IT ALL! RAH- HAH!?" he yelled as a disk serrated him in half.

"You're terror stops now!" Terrable said, "I will defeat you!"

"GRR!" the Golem roared as he regenerated his lost bottom half, then stopped his attack, "Why you pest! You're interrupting my destruction! Why don't you crawl in a hole and die!?"

"Never!" Terrable said and charged, "Take this!" he delivered a powerful uppercut,

"GAH!" the Golem roared, "How... Did you get such... Power...?" he groaned,

"A gift!" Terrable said, "Now, prepare to be defeated!" he roared and kicked the Golem upwards.

"Rah!" the Golem yelled, but recovered, "That's impossible! Your power is greater than mine! Even after I absorbed this fool!"

"She was not a fool!" Terrable yelled in anger and flew up to meet him, "She was my partner, and my friend!"

"It seems you put a lot of feelings on her." the Golem chuckled, "Emotions, who needs them?"

"Everyone!" Terrable said,

"NOT I!" the Golem yelled and recontrolled his sphere, "HA!"

"Gah!" Terrable gasped as the large sphere rocketed to the Earth!

"So long!" The Golem chuckled as he flew upwards,

"Come back here!" Terrable yelled and followed him.

0000000000

"HA!" the Golem smashed the earth god, knocking him back,

"GRAH!" Terrable delivered a powerful punch, cracking the Golem's arm,

"Damn!" the Golem yelled,

"EARTH CANNON!" Terrable yelled and launched an extremely powerful beam,

"Wah!" the Golem barely avoided it, and the beam raced past him, through space, and hit the moon.

KRAKAKAAKAKAKABBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

The beam left a large impact on the celestial body.

"Impressive..." the Golem chuckled, "But look back."

"Huh?" Terrable said and looked down on the planet,

SHWEEOOOOO-KRAKAABOOOOOM!

The sphere struck the planet, creating a massive explosion that could be seen from their position

"No!" Terrable gasped as the huge explosion raced across the planet, circling it.

The explosion left waste to the world, the seas were gone, the land was black with magma coming out, and a huge crater were the sphere hit was left.

"So much for being the guardian of the world." the Golem chuckled,

"Why you!" Terrable roared and fought him... In space.

0000000000

"Die!" the Golem roared and launched a black beam,

"HYAH!" Terrable countered with his white beam.

KABOOM! The two beams collided,

"GRAAH!" the Golem put more power,

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" Terrable roared and also put more power, however, his prevailed.

"DWAH!" the Golem yelled as the beams pushed him to the moon.

KABOOOM!

0000000000

"Ha... Ha..." the Legendary Golem panted, rising from the crater unto the moon's surface, "This... Is impossible!" he yelled and powered up.

"This is your end, Legendary Golem!" Terrable yelled, "You have proven a worthy adversary.." he said, noting his bruises and scars, as well as a long cut across his eye.

"I will not die!" the Golem roared, however, he was shocked when the other Divine Dragons appeared.

"Terrable..." Fiersome groaned, "We're here to help."

"There is nothing you can do." Terrable said, seeing they were all weak,

"Come on boss..." Aquaticus muttered, "We're here... Let us do something.."

"We have to defeat him." Venti said,

"And I know just how.." Terrable chuckled and held up his hand, then made a blue ball in it,

"What!?" the Golem said, "Ha! You're bluffing!"

"Dragons of the North, East, and West! Lend me your power!" Terrable yelled,

"Alright!" Aquaticus said and raised his hands,

"Do it, Terrable!" Fiersome smiled and did the same,

"Let's go!" Venti laughed and finished.

An array of blue orbs escaped the Divine Dragons' hands and converged on to Terrable's sphere,

"HA!" Terrable yelled, "Golem! I will send you straight to hell!" he charged and slammed the blue sphere into the god's chest.

"NO!" the Golem screamed as the sphere obliterated him in a huge flash...


	4. A New Threat

Rune Factory Heroes

Chapter 4

A New Threat

"I'm so glad I got the job!" the ghost girl said in happiness as she paraded around in hell, "I will be the best god of the Underworld ever!"

"Eh..." an archdaemon mumbled, "Probably..."

"Well... I would be the goddess of the Underworld." the ghost girl mumbled, "So... You're showing me around?"

"That's my job, your highness." the archdaemon muttered and led her into the area.

000000000

"You... Were incredible..." Melody said as she and Camus lay in bed, "Woah..."

"I can spice it up even being 500 years dead." Camus chuckled, "Yep! That's the best paint job ever!" he looked at the ceiling, which was colored a mellow beige.

"You're the best handyman." Melody chuckled, "You think you could fix the door too?"

"Sure." Camus laughed, "I'll get on everything."

"Mom? Dad?" a voice called,

"Oh, rats." Melody grumbled, "She's here.."

"You go." Camus said, "I'll just finish the work left here."

"Thank you." Melody said and pecked him on the cheek, "You're the best."

000000000

"And this is Maximum Security." the archdaemon said as he led the goddess to a huge cliff with cells embedded into it,

"Who's here?" the goddess asked, then peered into a tiny little slot, only to see the Masked Man inside the isolated room,

"It's just the crooks who released the Legendary Golem." the archdaemon responded, "They're in here for all eternity."

"Oh.." the goddess mumbled as they kept on.

000000000

"Raguna!" Lara called, "Lunch is ready!"

SCHLIP!

"Hello!" Raguna said right after he warped, "Alright!"

"Huh..." Lara sighed,

"What's wrong?" Raguna asked as he held the plate of food,

"It's just.." Lara mumbled, "You're the strongest in the universe... But I'm your wife... I hope you don't take advantage of me.."

"Why would I do that!?" Raguna said in shock, "That's absurd!"

"Huh..." Lara sighed once more, "I guess... But still..."

"Look, Lara.. I would never hurt you." Raguna told her, "Never ever... Now.. Relax." he lightly patted her arm.

"WAH!" Lara screamed as she was blasted away, hitting the wall.

"Lara!?" Raguna yelled and flew over to her, "I'm so sorry! I don't know my own strength!"

"Woah..." Lara groaned and rubbed her head...

000000000

"Hyah!" Aaron sparred with Aria, "Take this!"

"YAH!" Aria screamed as she was kneed in the gut and then smashed down,

"Ha ha!" Aaron said in victory as he placed the tip of his blade on Aria's throat, "I win!"

"Rats..." Aria grumbled, and she stood up,

However, the two turned when they heard a slow clap, it was Camus.

"Good job, Aaron." Camus said, "How about you take me on?"

"Hmph." Aaron grunted, "Alright... GRAH!" he yelled ran with his sword.

KLINK! Camus blocked the sword with his two fingers,

"RAH RAH RAH!" Aaron continued slicing,

but Camus kept blocking, no difficulty at all.

"HAAH!" Aaron yelled at the top of his lungs and unleashed a devastating chop,

"Ha!" Camus said and caught the sword, then snapped it in half.

"Wha!?" Aira said,

"Gah..." Aaron mumbled as he saw his broken blade, "No..."

"You still have a lot of work to do." Camus said,

"Grr.." Aaron growled, then threw his blade away, "Teach me..."

"Huh?" Camus said in surprise, knowing Aaron's narcissistic tendencies,

"I want to become stronger!" Aaron yelled, "Teach me how to!"

"Hm..." Camus mumbled, "You are part human, right?" he asked,

"Yes." Aaron said, "What's it to you?"

"On our mother's side." Aria added,

"I guess I can teach you this..." Camus said, "If your physiology allows..."

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asked,

"From what I know... Only Humans can do this." Camus said and took a stance.

(Note, he is in his Ultimate form.)

"What?" Aaron said as Camus started to power up,

"Grr... Ahhh..." Camus grunted, "GRAHH!" he started to yell, his veins popping up, his muscles contracting, "AAHHHH!" his pupils started to decrease in size,

"What's this!?" Aria yelled,

"AARGHHHH!" Camus screamed in pain, his hair was starting to spike up, the white aura was flailing outwards, his muscles shot up in size, "AAAHHHHH!" Camus gave one great final yell.

"Woah..." Aaron said in awe,

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Camus panted, "Hehehehehe..." he chuckled, "Want to know what this is? Well, I exploited my body's entire power. All my natural inhibitors are removed... I can use 100% of my natural power... You can try... You just have to concentrate.."

"Alright!" Aaron said and started to power up, "Grr..."

"Let's see." Camus said as he saw the hybrid,

"Ahhh..." Aaron started, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to yell,

"A piece of advice!" Camus called out, "It might get a bit painful!"

"YAAHHHHH!" Aaron screamed as his muscles started to increase in size greatly, as did his veins, his pupils also started to decrease in size,

"Aaron!" Aria yelled, seeing her brother was in pain,

"AAAAAAHHHYAAAAHH!" Aaron continued, he felt as if his heart would burst, for it was pumping very rapidly, "AAUUUUGHH! AHHHH!" he gave one final scream before it was all over.

"Awesome." Camus chuckled as he saw the hybrid,

"Ha... Ha... ha..." Aaron weezed, but felt the new increase in his power, "He..he... I am stronger than I ever was before... I can definitely win..."

"My turn!" Aria said and started to power up,

"Oh boy..." Camus mumbled.

00

"AHHH!" Aria gave her last scream and reached her form, "Ha... ha.." she panted, "This is great.." she mumbled, admiring her strength.

"I can take you on, Camus!" Aaron said,

"If you say so!" Camus chuckled,

"I know so!" Aaron yelled and charged, "GRAH!"

"Woop!" Camus said and avoided the blow,

"RAH!" Aaron followed and kept trying to hit him, but missed everytime.

"Over here!" Camus taunted,

"Stop running, coward!" Aaron yelled and chased him, "GRR!" he powered up once more,

"I'm not running!" Camus said, "You're just too slow!"

"Shut up!" Aaron growled and threw a powerful punch,

"Ha!" Camus avoided it.

00

"How..." Aaron grumbled, incredibly tired, and reverted to his base, "I was so... Powerful.."

"There's a reason I don't use that form, Aaron." Camus mumbled, "Those bulky muscles may give you strength, but they seriously cut your speed.. If I used it in the Tournament, Raguna would have plowed me to the ground!" he said, "Sometimes, it's more about brains than brawn."

"What a ripoff." Aaron groaned,

"But you did learn a new move! A move not even Raguna knows about!" Camus smiled, "That's something!"

"That's good!" Aria said,

"Say, I have a question." Camus asked,

"Shoot." Aaron responded,

"Why were you two never married?" Camus mumbled, "That's very weird."

"Eh..." Aria muttered,

"It... Em.." Aaron mumbled, "We have to go..." he went haste towards the door,

"Yeah..." Aria said and also left abruptly.

**000000000**

"What is this?" the goddess of the Underworld asked, seeing the huge prison which previously held the Legendary Golem,

"That is the greatest prison in the Underworld." the archdaemon answered, "It contained the god of Destruction... Now... can we please leave?" he trembled at the sight of the gate,

"Is he still in there?" the goddess asked as she neared the gate,

"WA-"

"Woah!" the goddess said as the door unlocked at her touch,

"Your Majesty!" the archdaemon screamed, "Get away fro-"

KLANK! The door opened,

"HUH!?" the goddess yelled as a huge black cloud emerged from the prison,

SCHWLEOM!

The cloud enveloped the goddesss and started to condense around her,

"Your Highness!" The Archdaemon watched in horror, "Help! Help!"

The dragons patrolling the area swooped down,

"AAHHH!" the goddess screamed from inside,

"RAH!" the dragons breathed fire on the cloud, but to no avail.

"AAHH!" the goddess screamed, and the cloud went inside her.

When it was all over, there stood the goddess, completely corrupted...

**Hope you enjoy!**

**SM's Time!**

**I am so sorry I didn't explain this thoroughly, Chapters 2 and 3 are Special Chapters! They deal with the Divine Dragons' battle with the Legendary Golem Long ago! My bad! Please Forgive!  
**

**For Reviewer Martha:**

**I kinda explained the "God of Destruction" bit in RFA... The Legendary Golem is the god of Destruction. On your other questions... To tell you the truth... I don't like My Little Pony, at all. However, I love Doctor Who, but it would be hard for me to put something of that genre in here... So sorry. To finish, what do you mean by fan? Do you mean the reviewers here? Well, if that's the case, all of you are my favorites! I really thank all of you!**

**For Reviewer Jones: I hope the above answered your troubles, and yes, it will make more sense later on.**


	5. Evil Reborn!

Rune Factory Heroes

**Evil Reborn!**

Chapter 5

"G-G-goddess?" the archdaemon trembled as he saw his superior,

The Goddess was now part puppet part ghost... Almost like Marionetta, except she was split in half by the two races.

Her right side was ghostlike, and her left side was puppet like... The separation was most noticeable on her face, her the ghost side had the blank eye while the puppet side had a button for an eye... Her mouth in that part was also just mere stitches.

"Hehehehehehe..." the goddess giggled evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I AM THE GODDESS OF EVIL!"

"What!?" the archdaemon screamed,

"Give me your soul!" the goddess yelled and extended her hand to the demon,

"WAH!" the archdaemon screamed as his entire body was being sucked in, extending like how a ghost extends in when sucked in a vacuum.

"HA ha!" the goddess laughed as she absorbed the demon, then gained a relatively small power boost, "You're next!" she pointed at the dragons, then took their souls as well.

000000000

"Something's not right..." Terrable muttered as he felt evil arise,

"What do you mean?" Fiersome asked,

"I mean.. Something's wrong..." Terrable answered as he looked down on his celestial table, sensing something coming...

000000000

"Ah!" a random elf man, a denizen of hell, yelled as his soul was sucked in by the goddess,

"Mwahahaha!" the goddess yelled as she stole the souls of more of the people of Hell, getting stronger and stronger.

000000000

"Ok!" Venti said as she covered Aquaticus' eyes, "Here we are!" she uncovered them,

"Huh!?" Aquaticus said in shock as he saw the object of question, it was a galleon model.

"I knew you wanted a Sechs Galleon model so much, so I went and got you one!" Venti told him,

"Wow..." Aquaticus mumbled, "Thank you so much, Venti! This finishes my boat collection!" he cheered in happiness, "You're the best!"

"It was nothing..." Venti blushed, "I knew you would like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" Aquaticus held the small ship, "Oh boy... This is great!"

"Um.. Aquaticus?" Venti mumbled, "I was.. meaning to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Aquaticus turned to her,

"I was wondering... If you.."

"Aquaticus, Ventuswill!" Fiersome barged in, "We have a meeting!"

000000000

"Wow... This is rowdy." Aquaticus grumbled as they entered the Stronghold of the Gods, a large, glorious building on a planet high above Heaven. This is where all the gods came to meet..

"Grandpa?" Venti said as she saw Terrable on the speaker's podium.

00

"Er hem!" Terrable cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "There has been a strange phenomenon occurring!" he said, "The rune signature of the Underworld has been decreasing rapidly, and the newly appointed goddess is not responding to any of our calls! I ask for a Martial Decree to enter her domain!"

"Why would we do that?" the goddess of the elves asked, "Leave the newbie alone."

"This can be a matter of great concern!" the Harvest King objected, "I agree with Terrable! This has not happened in the Underworld!"

"I say we have some more wine!" the god of booze laughed,

"Don't listen to him, Terrable!" the Harvest Goddess said, "I think you should go check things out!"

"Count me in!" Fiersome stood,

"I'm with ya, boss!" Aquaticus added,

"I think you all are just paranoid from the last incident!" the god of the dwarves scoffed, "This is nothing to be worried about!"

"I think we should be cautious." the Legendary Golem said, "Terrable, we should go! Being the strongest gods here."

"Hey!" Krieg yelled, "I'm dominant too!"

"Alright!" Terrable said, "What does everyone say!?"

The gods raised their hands, the majority favoring action.

"Very well!" Terrable said, "Legendary Golem! You and I will leave stat!"

"Alright!" the Legendary Golem nodded and flew to meet him.

000000000

"Hey!" the Masked Man growled as his door slowly opened, "Who's there?!"

"The taker of your soul!" the goddess yelled evilly as she busted in, "Come here!"

"BWAHH!" the Masked Man screamed in horror as he was dragged.

00

"These two were the most wretched in Hell!" the goddess laughed after she took the Masked Man and Ethelberd, "Their evil combined was greater than 80% of the population here! I will go to the Mortal World!"

000000000

"Here we are..." Terrable said as he and the Golem entered Hell,

"Is it supposed to be this lonely?" the Legendary Golem muttered, seeing no sign of any being was seen,

"This is very bad..." Terrable grumbled as he looked around, "Where is everyone!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" the goddess laughed as she appeared, "Thank you!" she screamed and blinded the two with a pure darkness,

"WHAT!?" the Legendary Golem yelled,

SHWEOOOM!

"The Portal!" Terrable growled, and the two looked around.

The darkness died,

"Where'd she go!?" the Legendary Golem yelled,

"She must have escaped through the portal!" Terrable growled, "Come on!" the two dashed to follow.

**SM'S TIME:**

**Oh my... Guys, I am so sorry I could not post anything! This story is not dead, but my school life is trying all it can to kill it! I want this story to go on!**

**Please Review and wait for more!**

**Thank you to all those who have been patient!**


	6. Taste of Action

Rune Factory Heroes

Chapter 6

**A Taste of Action!**

"This isn't the mortal world!" the goddess yelled as she entered heaven, "This is Heaven! Rats! There are no evil people here!"

"Hey! You!" the Gatekeeper, who was attending a dwarf man, yelled,

"GRR!" the goddess yelled and blasted him with a black sphere,

"DWAH!" the Gatekeeper screamed and crashed into a nearby wall,

"HA!" the goddess dashed through the gate and entered Heaven.

00000000

"Damn!" Terrable growled as they arrived,

"We missed her!" the Legendary Golem added,

"Hey! Hey!" the Gatekeeper once more yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

"Gatekeeper! We have no time!" Terrable told him, "Did you see a strange ghost fly by?"

"Yeah! She knocked me flat!" the Gatekeeper growled, "Now! What are you doing here? You two aren't supposed to arrive until another hour!" he looked in his logbook,

"We need to get in!" the Legendary Golem yelled as he neared the gates,

"Hey Hey!" the Gatekeeper yelled, "You can't just cut in line!" he pushed the Golem back, then pointed to the long line of deceased mortals, "I have a job to do here!"

"We have no time for games!" Terrable growled, "Let us in!"

"This is way off schedule!" the Gatekeeper grumbled, "Plus, I don't take orders from you! I get them from the Boss!"

"Just let.. us in!" the Legendary Golem punched the Gates, bending them,

"HEY!" the Gatekeeper growled, "Fine!" he yelled and opened the gates, "But I'm reporting you!"

"Put it on our tab!" Terrable yelled as the two sped off.

00000000

"There has to be a bad soul around here somewhere..." the goddess mumbled as she looked down on the denizens of heaven, "Wait! Ah ha!" she said and swooped down.

00000000

"AHHH!"

Terrable turned to the scream, and saw the goddess absorb the soul of an elf woman,

"There she is!" the Legendary Golem said as the two dashed to confront her,

"HAHAHA!" the goddess laughed, "You too!" she turned to a man, then absorbed his soul as well, "I can't believe there would be this kind of evil! Even here!" she chuckled,

"What is she doing?!" the Golem growled,

"Thief!" the goddess said as she absorbed a dwarf, "Liar!" she took the soul of a univir,

"Hey!" Terrable roared, catching her by surprise,

"Bwah!" the goddess yelled in shock, "You!"

"Leave these mortals alone!" the Legendary Golem yelled,

"Why should I?" the goddess scoffed, "They are giving me so much power!"

"GRRR!" Terrable yelled and charged, "TAKE THIS!"

"Dwah!" the goddess screamed as she was struck by the much stronger deity,

"We got her!" the Legendary Golem roared and kicked her,

"AUGH!" the goddess of the Netherworld screamed in pain,

"What happened to you?" Terrable asked, seeing her corruption.

"My power is nothing... for now..." the goddess growled as she strained to hover back up,

"She's a rogue." the Legendary Golem told Terrable, "We should ask to remove her godhood."

"I agree." Terrable said, "But she is not under us.. We have to submit the claim."

"Tartaran Darkness!" the goddess yelled and the entire area plunged into blackness,

"Huh?" the Legendary Golem yelled, "Not again!"

"Damn!" Terrable growled and threw a punch,

"Yeow!" the Golem yelled, "I got her!" he kicked,

"Oof!" Terrable grunted, "Take this!"

"Argh!" the Golem growled, "Rah!"

"Augh!" Terrable yelled,

The darkness died down, revealing that the two gods were delivering blows to each other!

"Ha... Ha..." the Golem panted,

"Are you kidding!?" Terrable roared, "We were beating ourselves up!?"

"I thought someone was hitting me like a girl." the Golem snickered,

"Shut up." Terrable growled, "Where'd she go?" he looked around to see the goddess was gone,

"I don't know!" The Legendary Golem took quick glances, "We have to find her before she gets more people!"

"I can't believe there are bad people here." Terrable grumbled, "I thought heaven had pure good people.."

"Ha ha!" the Golem scoffed, "Aren't all the mortals evil? Heck! Even us gods can be a little bad!"

"You're right." Terrable said, "Seeing you."

"What was that?" the Legendary Golem growled and balled up his fists,

"Enough! We need to find her!" Terrable said and flew off.

00000000

"Hm... Hm... Hm..." Lara hummed as she strolled through Heaven's Market, "Excuse me." she told a vendor, "How much are these apples?"

"They're free!" the vendor said, "Everything's free!"

"Oh, right!" Lara laughed, "I forgot! Silly me! I'll take 5!" she said,

"Sure thing!" the vendor smiled and placed threw some into a bag, however, new apples took the place of the ones taken.

"Thank you." Lara said as she grabbed her grocery,

"Hope to see you soon!" the vendor responded and waved her off,

"Hmm... hmm.." Lara continued humming, unaware of the danger hovering above her.

"Hehehehehe..." the goddess chuckled as she saw the young woman mind her business, "Your next.." she shot down.

"Hm... WAH!" Lara screamed as she was tackled and sent flying, "Ah.." she moaned as she looked up.

00000000

"What is it, Raguna?" Camus asked as Raguna shot his gaze up,

"Something's wrong.." Raguna grumbled, the flew out of the training center.

00000000

"Come here!" the goddess said as she extended her hand to Lara,

"AH!" Lara screamed as she started to be sucked in towards her,

"HAHAHA!" the goddess laughed to the horrified onlookers,

"Hey!" a voice yelled, and a huge leg slammed into the goddess' face.

"ARGH!" the goddess screamed as was knocked out of focus,

"Ah..." Lara groaned as the absorption stopped, only to see her aid, it was Helion.

"Why you!" the goddess told the Classical Hero, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am a friend of Raguna!" Helion said, "You mess with his friends! You mess with me, fiend!"

"GRAH!" the goddess yelled and charged, delivering a crippling blow to the hero,

"Ahh..." Helion moaned as the goddess' elbow dug deep into his stomach, "Grra!" he slammed down on her head.

"Ah!" the goddess screamed, "I'll kill you!" she delivered a powerful uppercut,

"DWAH!" Helion yelled as he was knocked into the air,

"PERISH!" the goddess shot a horrible blast into the air, making a huge explosion.

The people around stood in horror,

"Now... Where was I.." the goddess laughed and looked down at Lara, who was still down and stunned, "Time to finish was I started...'

"No..." Lara mumbled as she slowly stood up,

"No need to fight." the goddess chuckled evilly, "Now! DIE!" she started to take her,

"AH!" Lara screamed in pain, reaching the ears of a certain someone.

"RRRAHHHHHH!" a booming voice yelled, it was Raguna, who zeroed in like a fighter plane.

"What!?" the goddess yelled,

"Why you!" Raguna slammed his knee into her face, "Leave my Lara alone!"

"AAUUGHHHH!" the goddess screamed in pain as she was knocked to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Camus asked Lara as he arrived,

"Yeah..." Lara groaned as she stood, "Ha..." she coughed,

"Alright." Camus said and turned to Raguna, who was standing next to a knocked out Underworld goddess.

"Who is this?" Raguna mumbled, then turned to his wife, "Lara... are you alright?"

"Yes." Lara responded, "Thank you so much, Raguna." she hugged him, "My Lara.. That was so sweet."

"Eh.." Raguna mumbled, "Yeah... But can you let me go?" he said, trying to pry himself free,

"No.." Lara continued her hug, "I love you too much."

"Alright Alright!" Camus said, "Cut it out! We need to find out who tha- Wah!?" he turned to where the goddess was supposed to be, only to see nothing!

The goddess of the underworld had escaped!

**I hope you enjoy! Please forgive my super duper tardiness! I hope you guys are still there! Please Review!**


	7. Outside Help

Outside Help

Chapter 7

"Damn... curses!" the goddess of evil growled to herself, "Even mere mortals are stronger than I! This is absolutely preposterous!" she continued groveling.

000000

"Aye..." Terrable grumbled, "It was my fault.."

"No it wasn't." Fiersome told him, "You could've never known she would turn out that way."

"We don't even know how she turned out that way." the Legendary Golem added, "Maybe some curse? Some corruption by power?"

"I don't know..." Terrable mumbled, "It's just so odd.."

"Well... I guess we will never know, eh Boss?" Aquaticus chuckled,

"This is not laughing matter, boy." Terrable grunted, and Aquaticus capitulated, knowing the earth god was troubled. Terrable only called his lessers diminutive names when something was truly bothering him.

"Calm down, Terrable old pal!" the Legendary Golem grumbled, "No need to get twisted up about this! We'll get it solved!"

"I hope we do..." Terrable growled, he couldn't call the Legendary Golem anything since he was his equal, "Damn girl gave me a cut." he looked at his left arm, where the goddess had gotten a slash during her cowardice.

"That looks nasty..." Ventuswill cringed as she saw the small but black gash on the latter's dark skin, "I hope you're alright Grandpa!"

"I am.." Terrable said, his demeanor changed to more of a calm and happy vibe, "Thank you. GRAAHHHH!" he suddenly let out a curdling and painful yell and fell to the ground.

"Terrable!" Fiersome came to his aid and picked him up,

"RAAAHHH!" Terrable yelled and suddenly bit Fiersome in the arm!

"DWAH!" Fiersome roared in pain,

"What the!?" the Legendary Golem said as he saw the aspect of Terrable's face, who's eyes were dark with red glowing pupils.

"Ah!" Terrable yelled again and held his head, then his eyes returned to normal, "What the!?"

"Augh.." Fiersome grumbled as he held his hand, which had the mark of Terrable's bite, "Why did you do that!?" 

"I don't know!" Terrable groaned and held his head, "What is wrong with me!?" he looked at his hands, which turned extremely callous and had really black veins coursing through them and down his arms.

"AHHH!" Fiersome too started to hold his head in pain,

"What is going on?!" Aquaticus stepped back,

"RAH!" Fiersome roared and started to shift back to his dragon form, his green snout protruding out.

"Fiersome!?" Venti telled as her friend screamed in pain and started to shift,

"AUGH!" Terrable also started to scream and shift back to his primal form.

"What is going on here?" The Legendary Golem said and held the other two divine dragons behind his arms,

"RAHH!" Fiersome bellowed and then finally reverted back into human form, "AUGH!" Fiersome screamed, "AHAHAHAHA!" he yelled.

His eyes were black with glowing red pupils, his veins were black as well and could be seen under his light skin.

"RAH!" Terrable also appeared the same, "HA!"

"Grandpa!" Venti screamed in horror,

"Terrable, Fiersome! What is wrong with you two!?" Aquaticus yelled,

"Oh no!" The Legendary Golem yelled, "This is not possible! NO!"

"WE are the gods of evil!" the earth and fire god yelled, "HA HAHA!"

"HA!" Fiersome leaped and gave Aquaticus a terrible scratch across the eye,

"AUGH!" Aquaticus screamed and fell to the ground,

"Aquaticus!" Venti yelled,

"HAHAHA!" Terrable dashed and bit Ventuswill in the neck,

"AHHHH!" Venti screamed in pain and went limp,

"Why you!" the Legendary Golem yelled and kicked Fiersome into the wall,

"ARGH!" Fiersome yelled as he struck the heavenly stone,

"Time to die!" Terrable yelled and punched the Legendary Golem in the back,

"Damn!" The Golem grunted and backflipped to face his opponent... or opponents..

"Hehehehehehe..." Venti giggled evilly as she too was corrupted,

"Hey... Boss!" Aquaticus added, under the same curse.

"What in the gods?!" the Legendary Golem said to himself, then Fiersome shuffled into the scene.

"When the squad is looking fresh and evil!" Aquaticus chuckled as all the Corrupted Divine Dragons lined up,

"Shut up, idiot!" Ventuswill growled,

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here, little brat!" Terrable said, a huge contrast to the grandfather figure he's known to give the Wind goddess.

"What is... Grr! I've faced against all of you before!" the Legendary Golem balled up his fists, "I can do it again!"

"Are you sure!?" Fiersome chuckled, and all of them pointed to Terrable,

"HA!" the three dragons of Water, Wind, and Flames yelled, and a huge surge of dark energy came out their hands.

"RAH!" Terrable roared as he powered up, "HAHAHAA!"

"WHAT!?" The Golem yelled as the Hall of Dragons shook and crumbled.

0000000

"Something's not right.." Kreig mumbled as he sensed a huge power source from the Citadel of the Gods,

"We should go check it out..." the Elf goddess mumbled,

"I agree." the Dwarf god muttered.

0000000

"Yes!" the Goddess of Evil said as she felt the surge of evil energy, "That's perfect! If I reach them! I can get their power!"

0000000

"Time for round 3..." Terrable chuckled as he gained the power of the others, who went limp like robots without power.

"Grr..." The Legendary Golem growled, "This shouldn't be possible... How were you corrupted!? You're not evil!"

"Everyone's a bit evil on the inside." Terrable chuckled, "Now... Time to turn to my side!" he sped with such amazing velocity that it shocked the Golem.

"GAH!" the Golem roared as Terrables claws cut through his stony chest,

"FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE!" Terrable delivered a powerful haymaker to the god, which sent him crashing through the ground and plummeting to the mortal's part of heaven.

00000000

"WAHH!" the Golem said as he plummeted like a lightning bolt to the first layer of heaven.

POOOMPF!

The crowds of mortals screamed, since he crashed in the public square, but after a while they became curious and gathered around the crater.

"ARGH!" the Golem groaned as he stood up, then saw all the mortals around him,

"Are you alright?" a woman asked, but still trembling from the shock,

"Ye-DWAHH!" the god roared in pain, the corruption getting to him,

the mortals stepped back in fear, except two...

"What is going on!?" Aden pushed through the crowds,

"Look!" Sonja pointed to the Legendary Golem, who was holding his head in pain.

"What's going on with him?"a univir asked the two,

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the Golem roared, then his wound regenerated...

The pain stopped, he calmed down, but fell to his knees in pain.

"Ha... Ha..." the god panted,

"Are you alright?" Sonja asked him in concern,

"Yeah..." the Golem responded and stood up, "I'm fine... I regenerated... The corruption is gone... My body eradicated it." he smiled and stretched, "But I'm afraid that's not the same for Terrable and the others..."

00000000

"Woah..." The Harvest Goddess said as she saw the Hall of Dragons, which was completely thrashed,

"What in heaven went on here?" Kreig said as he inspected the place, "Stay on alert, Recon Team."

"You know, this isn't the military." the Dwarf god grumbled,

"What was that!?" the Harvest King said as he heard steps in the hall,

"Ah... Welcome!" the Goddess of evil said as she stepped out in brand new attire, a nice red and black dress with black high heels. "Or should I say... Good bye.." she laughed.


	8. Prelude to Battle

Rune Factory Heroes

Chapter 8

Prelude to Battle.

"So... it's you..." Kreig said as he unsheathed his sword, "It was a mistake choosing you..."

"You're going to be proud you did." the Goddess said, "I will be the one who changes the order of everything around here... So what is this? Your posse?"

"This is the First Encounter Rogue Control Force." Kreig said and held up his sword, "We're here to put you down!"

"Well.. You just activated my trap card." the Goddess chuckled and the Corrupted Divine Dragons stepped out and lined up in front of her.

"Let's do this!" Aquaticus said as he took a stance,

"For Kyra!" Fiersome said, then launched an attack towards the gods,

"Hmph!" Kreig smacked the attack away, "To think y'all got corrupted!"

"How did this happen!?" the Elf goddess gasped,

"I'll show you!" Kyra said, "Go my minions!" she pointed towards the group, then made the entire area go black.

"AHHHH!" "BWAAHH!" "AUGHH!" the screams of various gods sounded in the dark,

"What is going on!?" Kreig instinctively flew to the top for safety then gulped in horror when the light returned.

There, on the ground, lay about three quarters of his force groaning in agony with cuts and bites all over their bodies. The other quarter was cornered by the corrupted Divine Dragons.

"So, Kreig is it?" Kyra said, "Well, there's your gods.." she pointed at his now corrupted squad,

"GRR! I won't be defeated!" Kreig said, "HHAAA!" he roared and in a flash of light whisked away with his fellow survivors.

"RATS!" the Goddess yelled, "That's not fair! Only I can do that! Well... I can't really complain.. My forces have increased." she looked at the new gods under her control.

"Hail Kyra!" the gods said, all under her evil trance.

"Yes! Hail me!" Kyra, the Goddess of Evil, chuckled.

00000000

"So... What happened?!" Raguna asked the Legendary Golem, who was resting in the training area,

"That corruption must have been a disease.." the Golem responded, "It took Terrable and the others... They're evil now.."

"What!?" Aden said, "Impossible!"

"I thought so myself..." The Golem said, "Who knows what kind of hav-"

"Golem, present yourself!" a booming voice said, it was Kreig, with the uncorrupted gods behind him,

"What is it?" the Legendary Golem stood up, "What happened!?"

"A disaster happened!" Kreig said, "The gods just turned evil! 75 percent of my force converted! What is going on!"

"What!?" the Golem said in pure horror,

"They took everyone!" Kreig said, "A total loss! It's only me, Harvest King and Goddess, and the Drunkard of the god of booze!"

"What happened!?" the Golem roared, "How did this happen?!"

"We went to invistigate the damn goddess of evil, but she and the Divine Dragons attcked us in the dark!" Kreig answered,

"Damn it!" the Golem said, "We lost..." he fell to the ground.

"No we haven't." the Harvest Goddess said, "We have the mortals." she pointed to Raguna and the squad,

"It's all the gods versus us." the Harvest King said, "and a few measly mortals."

"Hey!" the goddess said, "Did you see them fight him!?" she pointed to the golem, "They're power is greater than ours!"

"That is true." Kreig said, "But still... We're outnumbere- WAHHH!" he yelled as heaven shook,

"What was that?!" Iris yelled as heaven seemed to fall apart.

00000000

"Huh?" an Elf said as a huge black portal opened above him,

"What is that?" a man gasped,

The Corrupted gods raced down from the gap...

000000000

"Let's do this!" Kyra said as her forces caused havoc to the mortals, absorbing all their souls.

00000000

"Something's wrong!" Kreig said as he sensed the waning energies of the mortals,

"We have to check it out!" Camus said, and they all left from the chamber.

00000000

"AH!" a woman screamed as her spirit was absorbed by the dwarf god,

"This is great!" Kyra said as all the power went to her, "I will rule this universe! I will be supreme!"

"That's what you think, fiend!" Kreig's voice yelled, "We're here to stop you!"

"You tried that already.." Kyra yawned in boredom, "Minions, get them... They don't deserve my time..."

"Rah!" the Elf Godess jumped to attack,

"HAH!" Camus intercepted her and knocked her away, instant KO.

"WHAT!?" Kyra said in shock, "Oh! You're that mortal that humiliated me!" she growled in anger,

"No!" Raguna came forth, "That was me!"

"YOU!" Kyra said, "I'll make you suffer!" she launched black sphere of energy.

"HA!" Iris smacked it aside, "You wish!"

"TAH!" Terrable kicked her,

"Terrable!?" Raguna said in shock,

"Puny mortal." Terrable chuckled, "You're next for humiliating Kyra!"

"Not if we get through with you!" Aden and Sonja came up, "You'll be busted!"

"Is that so!?" Terrable chuckled, and then the other Divine Dragons lined up next to him,

"Gah! All of you!?" Camus said in shock,

"If its a battle you want... Its a battle you have!" Kreig clenched his fist in anger, and all his allies lined up next to him. 5 gods and 5 mortals in total.

"Ha ha!" Kyra flew and landed in front of him, "A losing battle for you all! Minions! Come here!" she called her forces. 20 gods in total.

"I'm here!" a voice called, it was Helion, "I'll do whatever I can!"

"Count us in!" Aaron and Aria landed next to him, "We're here to help."

"Add two!" Kreig chuckled and smirked at Kyra,

"You'll still lose!"

The two forces faced off...

**I'd like to thank Stephen for his support and his loyalty! I'm going on strong for people like you! I hope you enjoyed this and don't bother to ask any request or question or something! I need fresh ideas! **

**And to the Guest... Meh... I don't have the "microphone voice" for YouTube... Trust me, I tried.**

**I wouldn't mind if someone else did it for me... at least if they asked permission to do so.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed these two new chapters! :D**

**Also, I'm starting a new story... Stay tuned for my updates via chapters here.**


	9. Civil War of the Gods

Civil War of the Gods

Chapter 9

"Ha!" Terrable charged and started to manhandle the Golem,

"Ha ha!" Aquaticus jumped on Helion, but he threw the water god off of him.

"Take this!" Iris punched the god of dwarves, knocking the lesser deity out quickly,

"Grr!" Kyra said as half of her force was decimated very rapidly, much to her shock and dismay.

"That's what happens when you get lesser gods." Kreig chuckled and got a sucker punch in,

"Take this!" Raguna smashed the goddess from behind,

"Leave her alone!" Fiersome said and kicked Kreig off,

"RAH!" Venti roared and tackled Aria,

"Dragons! Replenish my forces!" Kyra told her remaining fighters,

"Alright!" Fiersome said and gave a big bite to Sonja!

"AUGH!" Sonja screamed and stepped back, "Gah..." she was succumbing to the corruption,

"NO!" The Golem said and tried to help, but was pushed back by Terrable.

"Sonja!" Aden yelled,

"RAH!" Sonja powered up, and after a few seconds, miraculously recovered!

"What!?" Kyra said,

"Her heart must be pure!" Kreig said, "Incredible!" he cheered unaware to Venti creeping up behind him.

"NYAH!" Venti gave a big chomp to Kreig's heel,

"NO!" the allies said as Kreig started to limp,

"ARGH!" the war god yelled in pain and started the agonizing process of corruption,

"Haha!" Kyra said in victory, "Now with them under my control, I can just go to the mortal world and absorb all the evil there! Here my minions!" she raised her hands skyward, "Have the power to hold these fools back!"

"You won't get away with this!" the Harvest Goddess said,

"I already have!" Kyra snickered as she flew off,

"Hey!" the Legendary Golem roared and flew to follow, only to be knocked back by Corrupted Kreig.

"RAH!" Fiersome kicked Aden,

"ARGH!" Aden yelled in pain, "Damn! These guys are stronger than ever!"

"That's right!" Terrable said, "Thanks to the bountiful blessing of Master Kyra!" he roared and started to crush Raguna,

"Take this!" Camus yelled and punched the Earth god in the face, stunning him,

"Leave him alone!" the Dwarf god yelled and struck with his hammer,

"Not on my watch!" Iris intercepted the attack and delivered a powerful blast to the deity,

"AH!" Aria screamed as she was being pummeled by Aquaticus,

"Perish!" Aquaticus hit her with a surge of water energy, sending her crashing into a nearby building,

"Ha ha!" Kreig said as he punched the Legendary Golem, "Take this, rock for brains!"

"Argh!" the Golem could not keep up to the newly empowered god of war, "Damn!"

"It's a miracle you didn't get corrupted." Terrable appeared, "Even though I bit you."

"I would never!" the Golem said, "Annihilation Cannon!" he launched the black beam from his hand, stunning his two opponents.

"TUNGUSKA BOMBER!" Camus yelled in an effort to get Venti off his back,

"HA!" Venti kicked the power sphere upwards, were it exploded with no damage.

"AH!" Sonja screamed as she was put in a lock by the Elf goddess, "RAAHH!" she powered up and managed to shake the goddess off, "DIE!"

"AYY!" the deity screamed as she was struck by the blast.

"Augh..." the Harvest Goddess said, on the verge of defeat,

"SO LONG FOOL!" the god of dwarves said and launched a great blast of pure energy,

"AHHHH!" the goddesss screamed and she started to fall apart.

"WHAT!?" all the good guys said in shock as the goddesss started to... die.

"HA HA!" the dwarf god laughed and stopped, revealing that the Harvest Goddess was gone!

"That's impossible!" Iris said,

"A god can kill another, fool!" Kreig responded, "You all are at our mercy!"

"ARGH!" the Harvest King was knocked down by Venti,

"BYE BYE!" Venti giggled and launched a devestating attack, aiming to kill him,

"HA!" a powerful voice yelled, and the attack was repelled! 

"Huh!?" Venti said in shock as she saw a large glowing figure,

"I came just in time!" the figure said, "The sun god is here to help!"

"Terrable, get him!" Kreig yelled,

"Got it!" Terrable cracked his knuckles and charged.

000000000

"Here we go!" Kyra said as she finally reached the mortal world, looking at it from space, "With this, I will become the most powerful in the universe!" she laughed, then extended her right hand to the planet.

A huge black beam shot out of it and struck the world,

"HAAA!" Kyra screamed and a huge surge of power shot back from the planet, and countless souls rocketed towards her.

000000000

"We can't hold them off for long!" Camus yelled as he tried to fight a random god,

"There's too many here!" Raguna added, "We're outnumbered!"

"We got to keep going!" the sun god said, "We have to hold them back!"

"Take this!" Sonja kicked Aquaticus, "I don't care if you're a god or not!"

"Rah!" Terrable tackled Aden,

"You fool!" The Legendary Golem yelled to the god of booze, who was just sitting there, "Do something!"

"Something..." the deity said, "Ok... Hic!" he suddenly vanished.

000000000

"YEESSSS!" Kyra chanted in victory as she continued surging in power, "Huh!?" she turned to see the god of booze behind her,

"Excuse me miss... Hic!" the god said, "I need to borrow this..." he turned to the moon, then whisked away with it,

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Kyra grumbled to herself.

000000000

"Where did that idiot go!?" the Golem growled,

"Perish!" Kreig was about to finish off the sun god, "What!?" he started to stumble as the heavens quaked,

"What in the world!?" Iris said as a huge shadow overcame them,

It was the god of booze... With the moon above him.

"Here to help... HIC...!" the god said, "TAKE- HIC- THIS!" he yelled and launched the moon down!

"NO WAY!" all the corrupted gods said in shock as the celestial body rocketed towards them,

"Everybody out of here!" The Golem said and everyone flew off.

KRAKAKAKABOOOOOMMMM! 

000000000

"WHAT'S THIS!?" Kyra said as she felt the power of her minions drastically fall, "I'm almost done!"

000000000

"Augh..." some gods groaned, but a majority was knocked out by the disastrous attack.

"I win..." the god of booze laughed, but then went unconscious from his drinking.

"Woah..." Aden said as the allies returned to the impact zone, which was a desolate ruin,

"That crazy-" the Golem stopped when he saw Terrable and Kreig rise from the rubble,

"Nice move!" Kreig said, "But it was not enough to stop us!"

"At least its an even fight!" Raguna said, "Now we can surely stop you!"

"OR WILL YOU!?" a voice boomed, it was Kyra, stronger than ever!

"Impossible!" the Legendary Golem said,

"Anything is possible for a goddess!" Kyra laughed, then turned to Kreig and Terrable, "I'm sorry..." she said, "It's seems even you two powerhouses are not necessary."

"What!?"

"RAH!" Kyra yelled and then started to suck the evil energy out of the two,

"AUGH!" Kreig screamed,

"ARRGH!" Terrable roared in pain,

"HA HA HA HA!" Kyra laughed evily, "Bye to everyone!" she yelled, and a huge black shockwave shot out of her.

"NO!" the Allies saw the horrid scene of the shockwave killing each and every one of the corrupted gods, destroying their bodies but releasing the evil energy for Kyra to absorb.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Kyra laughed, "Let's see what I can do with my new power!" she said and pointed at the sun god, "KABOOM!"

"RAHHH!"

The Sun god exploded instantly, killing him!

"This is fun!" Kyra giggled,

"Stop this at once!" the Legendary Golem growled, "RAH!" he charged blindly towards her.

However, his assault was stopped midair,

"You think you could hurt me?" Kyra said, "Why is it that you still rebel against your superiors!? On your knees!" she slammed the Golem on the groaned.

"AUGH!" the Legendary Golem yelled in pain,

"Ask for mercy!" Kyra told him,

"NEVER!" the Golem spat,

"Oh well... I tried..." Kyra snapped her fingers, and the Golem exploded into fragments, and the fragments exploded into bits, and the bits exploded into... nothing.

Raguna and the mortals stood in fright at Kyra's awesome power.

Kyra, as power hungry as she was, caught sight of this and turned to them.

"Ah... The mortals..." Kyra said, "Some of you are stronger than some of the gods! You will make great additions to my power!" she pointed at them, "AH! But you have pure hearts!" she growled.

The goddess then prowled around and caught sight of Aaron and Aria,

"Ah ha..." Kyra looked into their hearts, "Oh... Much evil is indeed here..." she laughed, "Come here!"

"What!?" Aaron yelled as he and Aria were lifted from the ground,

"RAH!" Kyra quickly absorbed the two without problems.

"What evil could they have held!?" Sonja said in shock, since she knew the two,

"A little bit of incest." Kyra responded, "It's kinda cute if you ask me..."

"I don't know what we can do, guys..." Camus mumbled, "This might be it..."

"It might not..." Raguna told him and held up an earring,

"We'll distract her." Iris caught on to the plan,

"That's suicide!" Aden scolded her, "Did you see, she eradicates gods!"

"We have to try, love!" Sonja responded.

000000000

"This has gone far enough." a huge fist slammed a great throne, it was Dieus, "It is time to take action, I will not tolerate this."

000000000

"Come at me..." Kyra told the mortals, "I am Power... I am Death... I AM SUPREME!" she powered up greatly...

**SM'S TIME!  
**

**To Reviewer Samantha:**

**No I have not made a channel, but I was planning of making a video game one... But once I heard my recorded voice... Let's say I kinda decided against it...**

**Now... I hope you have enjoyed, please Review and even suggest something!**

**BYE BYE!**


	10. SPECIAL 3

Chapter 10 Special

**A Little bit more Backstory**

**100% Canon to the Stories**

"Take this!" a lone male said as he finished off a hideous abomination, "Pitiful..." he sheathed his blade,

"Impressive..." Kreig said, "Such an amazing being."

"Thank you." Dieus chuckled, "It's my prime mortal creation." 

"What's it called?" Terrable asked, "It looks a lot like a human."

"Well..." Dieus mumbled, "How about an 'Earthmate'?"

"His power is incredible!" The Harvest King said in awe, "He has so much potential!"

"He will be amazing" Terrable said with high hopes, "The strength of a monster, the agility of an elf, the wisdom of a dwarf, the magical capabilities of a univir and the potential of a human! This Earthmate will be the ultimate life form!"

"So, what do you all say?" the Earthmate male spoke to the deities with surprising arrogance, "Do I have the go?"

"Hmm..." Kreig grumbled, "we might have to shift that attitude..."

"You have earned your right to live and thrive among the planet's countless beings." Dieus told the Earthmate male, "But you must share it with your fellow intellects... The dwarves, univir, elves, and humans, as well as your subjects, the monsters. Now.. Do you swear you will live in harmony with these beings?"

"Alright." the Earthmate male said and started to leave,

"Wait..." Dieus chuckled at the Earthmate's impatience, "You won't last long without a partner!" he snapped his fingers.

"DWAH!" the Earthmate yelled in pain as one of his ribs shot out of his body,

"Ew..." Venti mumbled, "That's nasty."

"It kinda is." Terrable added, "Sir, why do you create new people like that."

"Eh... Personal reasons." Dieus responded and waved his hands around, forming a body next to the Earthmate male.

"What the?" the Earthmate said in shock and awe when the body was complete, it was the Earthmate female.

"Ahh..." the Earthmate female yawned, acting as if she woke from a deep sleep,

"Woah..." the Earthmate male said in amazement, completely bedazzled by his counterpart's appearance,

"Now you can go." Dieus chuckled and clapped his hands, making them both whisk away.

**000000000**

"Charge!" a large Earthmate roared and a vast army ran to a city, leaving a desolate landscape in their wake.

00

"Sir! The Earthmates are closing in!" an elf man told an elf general,

"We got to hold them back!" the general said, seeing the Earthmates were knocking down the large gates of the castle!"

000000000

"Take this!" a human soldier struck an Earthmate soldier fatally, "Let's go men!"

"RAH!" an Earthmate soldier stabbed a human cavalryman and knocked him off his horse.

**000000000**

"The situation is getting out of hand I fear..." Terrable told the Shadow Dragon goddess,

"The Great War is not calming down... Its only intensifying.." she mumbled, "Those Earthmates won't stop..."

"The humans are the only ones who seem to be faring the best against them." Fiersome added,

"What are we gonna do Grandpa?" Venti asked Terrable,

"That is not for me to decide." Terrable mumbled and started to walk off, Fiersome and the Shadow goddess followed suit.

"Oh... I hope it goes well, Aqi!" Venti told Aquaticus and hugged him, "I hope the War stops!"

"I wish it does too.." Aquaticus held her closer, "I'd hate to see someone suffer... Except if I steal their wife right before they get married!" he chuckled and rubbed his hands evilly.

"Um... Ok?" Venti tilted her head in confusion.

000000000

"Yes, I see..." Dieus stroked his beard, "If the war will not cease... I will make it cease."

"How would you do that, sir?" Fiersome asked,

"The Earthmates have broke their covenant with me.." Dieus mumbled, the Divine dragons gasped,

"That can only mean one thing..." Terrable said,

"They have waged an aggressive war of annihilation on the peaceful creatures of the planet." Dieus muttered, "It must be done." 

"Sir, are you sure?" the Shadow goddess asked, "Is there someway... No... Alright."

"Terrable." Dieus said with authority,

"Sir!" Terrable presented himself,

"Warn every human, monster, univir, elf, and dwarf... Tell them destruction is coming, to hide in the Great Cave of the East.." Dieus ordered, "If they decide to ignore you... If they say, "There are no gods! Who are you, you riff raff!", they brought judgment on themselves. I will destroy the Earthmates, erase their existence..." he paused, "Let's not go there... Terrable... save two Earthmates, one male and one female, whose hearts have not been corrupted by battle and hate."

"Aye sir!" Terrable said and flew off to the mortal world.

**000000000**

A mass of living beings crowded in order to get inside the colossal cave, moving as slow as a glacier. All non-earthmates struggled to get inside.

"Here..." Terrable brought forth two Earthmates, teens, no older than 15, the female was about 14, "You are set apart so you will not be killed by the others." he told the two, then opened an alternate cave for them.

"What will happed to our parents?" the female asked,

Terrable only grimly led them into safety.

000000000

"Judgement has come." Dieus extended his hand towards the planet, and a huge burst of fire shot out.

000000000

"What is that!?" an Earthmate soldier said in fear as the skies literally rained fire...

The planet and all it held was consumed in flames, only those in those in the caves escaped doom.

The two surviving Earthmates saw Terrable as a great savior, and when they repopulated their race, told their descendants of all the good the Earth Dragon did.

And that's why Terrable is the Patron god of all the Earthmates to this day.

**0000(ANOTHER TOPIC)00000**

"Aaron!" Aria called as she walked into their home, "I'm here!"

However, there was naught a voice to be heard.

"I wonder where he is." Aria mumbled to herself as she entered, "Aaron!"

"Sorry!" Aaron's voice was finally heard, "I was busy helping dad outside."

"It's ok.." Aria giggled, "So... are you ready for our little lessons."

"If it helps you get Orland, alright." Aaron said and sat down on the sofa, "So, what's it gonna be today."

"We're gonna practice... Um.." Aria started to blush, "Aaron... I think I should tell you the truth... This isn't practice for Orland... it's practice for.. Um..."

"Roy?" Aaron guessed, "Leonel?"

"No, Aaron." Aria muttered, "The truth is... I... like... you..."

"Of course you do!" Aaron laughed, "I'm your brother! We're supposed to like each other."

"No Aaron... I like like you." Aria said, "You're the only boy I've ever... truly... loved." she said,

"GAH!" Aaron stood up, "Aria! That's... That's weird! We're twins!"

"That's why!" Aria yelled, "We're so close! It was meant to be!"

"What would mom and dad think!?" Aaron asked, "This is weird Aria... But... It seems... Aria..." he looked at her longing eyes, "Why?"

"You're the only one I care about." Aria responded, "Aaron..." she said and brought him in with a kiss.

"Hey, Aa-" Kyle paused when he saw the scene, completely shocked in all aspects, "Uh..."

"Father!" Aria pulled out and said in fear,

"It's not what it looks like!" Aaron added,

"What are you two doing!?" Kyle yelled, "Oh my... NO!" he scolded the two, "I won't let your teenage hormones do this!" he stood between them,

"No dad!" Aria stood her ground, "I love Aaron and you can't keep us apart!"

"WHAT?!" Kyle said in absolute horror, "No! Stop it!"

"Yeah dad." Aaron stood up as well, "Aria is very special to me!"

"What is going on here?" Kyle groaned and look to the wall, "This is definitely Mana's side of the family..."

000000000

"And um..." Gordon mumbled towards Aria, who was wearing a long flowing white dress, "Aria... do you take this man... Your brother... as your husband.. To care... for and in sickness and in health?" he stammered a lot,

"Yes..." Aria said and looked at Aaron, who smiled back at her.

000000000

"I have some bad news for you, Aria." Natalie spoke, "Your child... Did not make it.." she muttered, "You had a miscarriage."

"What?" Aria mumbled, "No... That can't be true... I can feel her inside me." she held her belly, "She's still in here."

"I'm afraid not..." Natalie gave a mournful look, "Aria... she's gone..."

"Why, Natalie?" Aaron asked, extremely hurt and filled with pain,

"It's very common happening for babies who have very similar parents.." Natalie answered, "It would be a lower chance with just siblings, but twin siblings raises that to a much higher perspective... I am so sorry for your loss..."

"Oh Aaron." Aria cried, "Why!? Why did this happen!?"

"It's alright..." Aaron tried to hold back tears, "It's going to be alright..."

**For Reviewer Jimmy-**

**On your little anime suggestions... Um... I read what it was about... and wow... What? **

**I mean, I'm not against your tastes.. but that is kind of a weird anime... I don't know how I'm gonna put that in... And for update schedules... I don't know really...**


	11. Yet another Special

A Topic to Think About...

**Chapter 11**

**Last Special chapter for quite a while... I kinda spoiled you all with these Special chaps.**

Is the Rune Factory world our Earth?

(Previously added on my Deviant Art and the UNOT forums)

Can Raguna star in a Hollywood movie? Can Kyle get a view from the Empire State Building? Can Micah rest on a beach in the Bahamas? Can Aden and Sonja take a lovely trip down Venice's water canals? Can Lest and Frey ride a Boeing to Russia? Is the Rune Factory world our Earth?

Well...

Let's get on it!

Alright, today I will be touching one of my most favorite series, Rune Factory. Today's question deals with the overall location of the game, I.e, the planet itself. However, here's a little background:

Most of the Rune Factory games are set in the nation of Norad, ruled by a monarch, the continent which holds this Kingdom also holds a powerful empire known as the Sechs (or Zzyzx in Rune Factory Frontier) Empire, which is ruled by the Emperor Ethelbert.

Overall, the technological specs of this world are not too primitive, since they possess electricity, using it to light their buildings, and refrigerators. However, there seems to be no TV, radio, automobiles, or airplanes.

The Species of this world compromise of Humans (Woot Woot!), Elves (Normal and Dark), Dwarves, Univir (Unicorn People), and a whole range of animal life, though in this world, animals are known merely as "Monsters".

Some monsters include Orcs, Fairies, Golems, Buffamoos (Cow like mammals), Woolys (anthropomorphic sheep), Goblins, and even Demons.

There is also a people called the Earthmates, though I don't know if they're a separate race or if they are just Humans with greater potential... I hope you guys help me on that.

So, time to get on with my theory... I believe that the Rune Factory World is either the Earth or a planet that has had close affiliations with the Earth, and I will express my evidence in points.

Here we go!

POINT 1

ENVIRONMENT-

The Rune Factory World's environment does not differ that much to the Earth's, it has forests, deserts, mountains, tundras, plains, rivers, oceans, lakes, and coasts. It is ideal enough for a huge diversity of life to live and thrive, including many species of fish... Speaking of...

POINT 2

EARTH CREATURES-

The first and most "On your face" evidence would be humans... The Earth has Humans, the RF World has humans, connection, yes.

Second, the fish... The fish of the RF world are all the same to their Earth counterparts, like Salmon, or Carp, or Trout, as well as Sardines and Makarel. Suspicious...

Now, how would you explain the Elves, Dwarves, and all the other hoopla? Easy, but I'll get to that in a bit. Now, I know you all are asking a very important question:

"Well, if this was the Earth? How come there are no things that are similar, like cities or cars, or highways?"

To answer that question... I propose this:

"The RF World is just The Earth after a post-apocalyptic event."

WHAT!?

I got evidence straight from the game.

Let's start with the Creation story of The RF World...

It goes something like this:

"_A long time ago, the Divine Dragons Terrable, Fiersome, Aquaticus, and Ventuswill fought against the Legendary Golem in a battle that destroyed the World. After the Golem was defeated, the Divine Dragons rebuilt the world to its present state."_

Ok, first of all, the story states that the world had already existed prior to the battle between these gods, and that it was destroyed.

Think about this: The world was already made but experienced mass destruction, what could cause mass destruction?

Atomic Weapons? Meteor Impact?

Maybe the destruction was not made by the Divine Dragons and the Golem, but by the past inhabitants of the planet, mainly, us.

I propose Nuclear Holocaust.. why? Because it can actually fit, see here:

POINT 3

CAVES AND MONSTERS-

In the RF world, there are these areas called "dungeons", which are actually either caves, deep forests, deserts, or snowy mountians.. Other wise known as areas where no man would actually like to live.

Now, where am I going with this?

These "dungeons" are the only places where monsters can be found, and what's in these caves?

Radioactive Goo. Don't believe me?

Have you ever seen those purple (black or green is some games) puddles on the ground, they're poisonous when you step on them. However, that brings up a question:

"How the hay could a poisonous puddle hurt you if you step on it?!"

Please keep in mind that all the protagonists in this game wear thick leather boots! And even have the option of wearing thicker metal and leather boots!

Now, how would this happen? Well, we know radiation (mainly Gamma) can pierce through anything, and it can make you sick.. And even poison you!

And don't you find it weird that these puddles are found only in dungeons? The only place where monsters are found? Speaking of the monsters, don't you think some look very similar to our real world animals?

Many of the so called "monsters" could actually be our animals horribly mutated, like the Wooly, the anthropomorphic sheep, and the Buffamoo, a cow like creature.

Maybe they evolved? Probably that too.

So here's my point: The surviving humans, moved, taking animals with them, to the desolate areas until the radiation reached them, then the humans abandoned many creatures and left for safer grounds, then they started to build the towns of the RF world.

POINT 4

TOWNS-

Please note that many of these towns are not that big, probably not having more than 30 inhabitants! Though big cities are mentioned, these towns maybe where the surviving people settled, making them few in number.

POINT 5

TECHNOLOGY-

The RF world makes the perfect post-apocalyptic example of technological standards. It seems here they saved what little previous technology they could (namely Refrigerators, blenders, stoves, and electricity) but lost a lot. Thus these new people reverted to swords, spears, and axes as weapons, and farming as a survival tool. Think of the tanks, does it seem these people, who prefer to use magic and melee weapons, would know how to make a tank?

If our 16th Century inventors couldn't, much less theirs. Heck, DaVinci tried it, and failed.

It was probably one of the few weapons they saved before the apocalypse.

POINT 6

RELIGION-

There are Three known Religions in the Rune Factory World, one is the belief in the Divine Dragons as deities, and the other two are the ones I will touch.

The first religion is a downright obvious reference to the Earth religion of Christianity. This religion has churches, Priests, Sisters, and one God. There has been a church in every home village up to Rune Factory 3, and all had church leaders. Wesley, Gordon, Gerard, donned in typical Catholic bishop clothes, and Stella, in typical nun clothing, she is also downright called a Sister. The Bible is even mentioned in Rune Factory 1 and Frontier! The one God bit is also said in game (Rune Factory Frontier only), mostly through Lara, who is also a sister. She says things like this:

"...I make food as an offering to God everyday..."

"Although I am a servant of God, I am still allowed to marry."

Notice the capital "G", this type of wording on a deity is only used in the three major monothiestic Religions.

But, to cut this short, noting this is merely a theory and not a theology class, Christianity may have stayed with the survivors, and also may have changed with the times.

The second religion is has a possible connection with the Earth religion Shinto, and this one most predominately shows up in RF3 (having the first village not to have a church? Coincidence? I think not!). The possible follower of this is Shino, the owner of the Local inn. You can even find a shrine outside her establishment. Shinto might as well have stayed with the survivors.

POINT 7

REAL WORLD REFERENCES-

Back to Shino and her inn once more.. Have you noticed the inn itself? Doesn't its aesthetics look awfully familiar?

Japan. One word.. Japan.

Shino even states that she is from the East, which is the area mostly defined by holding Asia, and Japan.

Given this information, we can note that the planet holds a "Japan", so it must be Earth!

But we're not done yet! Sticking to Rune Factory 3, I'll deal with a very special but overlooked item:

The "Rare Can".

Now.. Have you seen the "Rare Can"? Doesn't is seem really, really, really familiar? Well, reader, you are looking at what possibly is a "_Coca Cola_" can! Now, think deeper... Look at its name... "RARE"...

In our time, on our Earth, do you think a can of "Coke" is "Rare"?! Absolutely not!

_Coca Cola_ is the biggest soda business in the world, spewing out millions or even billions of these aluminum Holy Grails every year! How would a _Coca Cola_ soda can, which appears to be the modern kind by the image, be rare?! It would either need to be a far out future were _Coca Cola_ made a new model.. But there is no such thing as Coca Cola in there anymore, no sign of buildings.. Heck, general soda isn't even a makeable in Rune Factory!

_Coca Cola_, all its buildings, and the very recipe of making soda would have had to vanish in this world...

Post-Apocalypse!

000000000

The dwarves, elves, and univir may have been further evolutions of humans, or maybe mutations, I don't know.

Magic may have been used over science, since science has been nearly wiped out.

FINAL REVIEW (For those who didn't understand the rest):

It seems very likely that the RF World could be a post-apocalyptic Earth, with the similar features, obvious references, and the mentioned above. It also seems very likely that none of the protagonists could do what was questioned in the beginning... However, it is only my most plausible theory.. another one I thought up was that the RF World may have just had contact with Earth. Maybe some space traveling Earth People just hopped in on their planet, spread the human race, their religions, and some inventions unto the native population. Maybe it could be its own deal.. Who knows?

Also, while we're on these questions... I have a big question for my readers...

**Are Earthmates a separate species or are they just enhanced Humans!?**

I could not find anything to give me an accurate answer, so if any other Rune Factory fan out there can help me with this, please do! I need answers! I need to put something accurate in my other RF fanfics!

Well, to end this...

Know something I don't? Want to point more things out? Want to refute my theory? Please feel free to! I love feedback!


End file.
